The Day Snake met KITT part two
by Adder24
Summary: The other part to my stupid story


The Day snake met K.I.T.T part two.

Well if you had read the last one then here's a re-cap of what had happened. Snake found K.I.T.T in a warehouse inhabited by drug lords, K.I.T.T got to know snake and helped him out of the warehouse by killing all of the guards including the one on the loo (don't ask). He dropped snake off in an alleyway (oooh what a surprise) and then snake got randomly shot by a random man, K.I.T.T offered snake a lift to the hospital with a few arguments about seatbelts and what not K.I.T.T then decided to drive through a busy Manhattan and destroyed several million yellow taxi's but during the travel K.I.T.T detected snake's life signs dropping.

Kitt: Are you feeling okay snake?

Snake: I'll give you three answers, no, no and oh yeah NO!

Kitt: Hmmm I'm going to go for answer three.

Snake: Why do I get lumbered with the thick ones?

Kitt: Did I choose correctly snake?

Snake puts his head in his hands and groans.

Snake: Yes Kitt you chose correctly.

Kitt: Oooh oooh what do I win?

Snake grins and thinks for a minute

Snake: You wanna know?

Kitt: Yes I hate being kept in suspense.

Snake: A kick in the glove department.

Kitt: That's a strange prize to win.

Snake boots Kitt in the glove department extremely hard. (Don't awww him, he deserved it)

Kitt: Wait till you step outside.

Kitt carries on speeding through a busy Manhattan obliterating everything he can manage including the hospital entrance to accident and emergency. Kitt stops and makes that bloody annoying wooing noise.

Kitt: We are at our destination snake.

Snake: Well done Kitt you have managed to make the first accident and emergency drive through.

Kitt: It's a pleasure.

Small child with blonde hair: oooh mummy a talking car, why can't dad have one?

Kitt: because your daddy is poor.

The small child runs away from Kitt crying.

Snake: Way to go Kitt.

Kitt: Well I don't want some kids little grubby mitts spoiling my paintwork oh it makes me feel so dirty.

Snake rolls his eyes. He steps out of Kitt and looks at everyone staring at him in the waiting room, including the doctors and nurses.

Snake: Errr well you see folks… this car has no stopping mechanism…

Kitt: LIAR!

Snake: Shut up for a minute Kitt. Anyways since he can't stop he kinda used your door as a cushion for…. ummm ……stopping.

Still the people in the waiting room just stare at snake.

Snake: Well if you don't mind I'm just gonna faint with blood loss

Snake faints and falls to the ground unconscious

Kitt: Wow that was a great performance, you can get up now snake. Snake? Oh Snaaaakkkeee? Oh you're not acting. NURSE!

The Nurses rush over to snake and manage to roll him onto a stretcher, and then carry him to resus.

Kitt: Well I'm just gonna sit here for a while if that's okay?

One day passes and snake is let out of hospital, drained and a little drowsy but he's fine (yey) Kitt has parked outside the hospital waiting for him to appear.

Kitt: I waited for you snake.

Snake: Cheers dude

Kitt raises a light from his bonnet and puts it back again (in a winking motion)

Snake: Did you just wink at me?

Kitt: No

Snake: No I'm pretty sure you did.

Kitt: I never.

Snake: Yeah you did. Your comings onto me aren't you?

Kitt: I don't know what you mean.

Snake: don't act dumb, you winked at me.

Kitt: I think the drugs are making you hallucinate.

Snake: No they are not, I saw you wink at me.

Kitt: Are you suggesting I may be attracted to the same sex?

Snake: Err I think the answer to that maybe YES!

Kitt: How dare you think of me like that.

Snake: Well if you did not act like it I wouldn't would I?

A man walks past snake and Kitt while they were arguing.

Kitt: POOF!

The man stops and turns around.

Man: Oi

Snake: Now look what you done Kitt

Man: Yeah you (pointing at Snake)

Snake: What?

Man: Did you just call me a Poof?

Snake: No it was the car.

The man snarled.

Man: You say anything again and I'll smack you one.

The man walks off again with snake hitting Kitt on the bonnet.

Kitt: QUEER!

Man: Right that's it.

The man turns around and comes steaming up to snake.

Snake: Look dude, it isn't…

The man punches snake in the face and sends him crashing to the floor, the man walks away while Kitt makes his wooing noise.

Snake: Don't say a word, I'm going back into the hospital.

Two hours later

Kitt: They patched you up well snake.

Snake shows Kitt the middle finger

Kitt: Well there is no need for that just because we were discussing about gay things.

Snake: Shut your mouth.

Kitt: THIS MAN IS VERBALLY ASSULTING ME!

Another man here's the cry for help, runs up to snake and smacks him in the face, snake just walks casually into the hospital, anyone would think he'd get used to it by now.

Six Hours later.

Kitt: Are you fe…

Snake: SHUT UP!

Snake gets in Kitt and settles down.

Snake: Kitt take me home please.

Kitt: I would love too but I have no idea where you live so technically I can't take you home.

Snake: Fine I'll walk home then.

Kitt: No please don't leave me.

Snake rolls his eyes and tells Kitt where he lives, he done it so he would not have to end up in A&E again.

Kitt: Now I know where you live I can now take you home.

Will snake get home in one piece? Will he ever stop getting smacked in the face? Find out next time.


End file.
